


miya's onigiri

by oceanglow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanglow/pseuds/oceanglow
Summary: Osamu opened his onigiri restaurant after years of playing volleyball with his twin, Atsumu. But what inspired him?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	miya's onigiri

_Osamu doesnt't like onigiri that much, but Atsumu does._

They both requested for onigiris for their 5th birthday. Osamu wanted something else, but after hearing his twin talk about onigiris for a whole day, he thought of giving way.

While their mom makes it, Atsumu watched intently.

Osamu turned the TV on but got bored because Atsumu wasn’t there to watch with him. He went to the kitchen and he saw his twin with rice all over his face and hands, up to his arm.

He was trying to make onigiris but his hands were too small to form a proper onigiri.

Their mom laughed after seeing Atsumu and encouraged him to play with Osamu instead.

Atsumu gave up and Osamu saw how sad Atsumu was because he cannot make an onigiri which he really likes.

After Atsumu fell asleep, Osamu carefully left the bedroom. It was a challenge because Atsumu was cuddling him. He also stayed awake to wait for his twin to be knocked out.

He crept through his parents’ bedroom and woke his mom up.

“Mom, can you teach me how to make an onigiri?”

  
Comes morning, it was finally the twins’ birthday.

“'chamu! wake up! today’s our birthday!” Atsumu tries to make Osamu get up by pulling the blanket off.

Osamu sleepily stood up, he didn’t want to get up yet.

“Happy birthday, 'chamu!” Atsumu exclaimed and hugged his twin.

“Come on, let’s go out! let’s see what mom and dad got for us!” he held Osamu’s hand, dragging him all the way to the living room while the latter is still half-asleep.

“Onigiri!” Atsumu exclaimed when they reached the living room.

It was small, close to proper, but you would definitely know in the first look, that it was a carefully made onigiri.

“F-from 'cha-mu.” Atsumu read. He looked at his twin behind him whom he caught blushing before looking away.

“Thank you 'chamu.” He managed to say before bursting to tears.

“Oi, why are you crying?! Are you okay?!” Osamu panicked.

Their parents were woken up by Atsumu’s cries.

“Osamu stayed up late to make that onigiri for you. he woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me help him make it.” Their mother told Atsumu who’s on her lap, after calming him down.

“Why did you cry? You don’t like it?” Osamu asked and his tears rolled down his cheeks.

Attsumu rushed to his twin.

“No, i like it! Please don’t cry! Sorry!” Atsumu bursted to tears once again.

Their parents managed to calm the twins down.

“Happy birthday, ‘chamu!”

“Happy birthday, ‘chumu!”

The twins greeted each other and happily ate the onigiris.

_Osamu doesnt't like onigiri that much, but Atsumu does._

After knowing this, Osamu made sure to make onigiris every year for their birthday for Atsumu.

He learned to like it as well, then he started to think that he’d like to own an onigiri restaurant someday,

for him and especially his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i wrote fluff. i suffered but i wanted to do something light-hearted for the twins ༼ಢ_ಢ༽


End file.
